Problem: If $x \oslash y = x-5y$ and $x \barwedge y = 8y+2$, find $(5 \oslash 5) \barwedge 1$.
Answer: We don't need to find $5 \oslash 5$ because $x \barwedge y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \barwedge 1$ $ x \barwedge 1 = (8)(1)+2$ $ \hphantom{x \barwedge 1} = 10$.